


Why Won't You Fight For Me

by SimplyCrazyBeautiful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyCrazyBeautiful/pseuds/SimplyCrazyBeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is great but its not always rainbows and sunshine. Sometimes Derek gets way too over protective that Stiles feels like he’s suffocating him and Stiles sometimes pushes Derek too far wanting him to open up and talk about his feelings, but they love each other and that's all that matters. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Derek and Stiles had been together officially for three years, Unofficially its been at least seven. Derek refused to hold Stiles back during his college years and wanted him to go off and experience life without having to deal with all his supernatural bullshit that Stiles always seemed to find himself in the middle of, Still Derek would show up at least three times a month to Visit Stiles on campus where he would be overly touchy during his stay, Stiles knew that Derek couldn't stand when Stiles smelled of other people so he enjoyed Derek secretly scent marking him or at least what Derek thought was secret scent marking.

While Derek stayed with Stiles he would be over possessive and send death glares at everyone who dared to even glance Stiles’ way. Let’s just say When Derek came to visit his roommates where no where to be seen and his new friends wouldn't even speak to him when he and Derek were walking down the hall or anywhere on campus.

This was because of the very first time Derek came to visit him in college. His roommate Mike was a cool guy but very friendly especially with his hands, Stiles could never figure out if he was hitting on him or just being his over friendly self ( I mean he did touch everyone he knew a little too much so it probably didn't mean anything, Right?). Him and Mike where in the lounge with some other friends, The lounge was where everyone from their dorm would hang out when they wanted out of their confined rooms and suffocating piles of homework, Mike was sitting very close to Stiles during a intense game of monopoly and he kept placing his hand on Stiles knee or the small of his back and Stiles would just Stretch or move slightly to get Mike to remove his hand.

Stiles never told anyone he had a boyfriend because that’s not what him and Derek were. They had this connection with each other and they were comfortable with each other so much that Stiles really felt at peace when it was just him and Derek like he didn't need his adderall to calm him because just Derek’s presence seemed to slow his racing mind down. It took them a long time to get where they were and Stiles didn't want to mess it up by putting labels on it and freaking Derek out, Plus it was Derek who told Stiles to go to college and meet people and explore life.

Monopoly was over and they all were getting comfortable to watch a movie when it happened, Mike grabbed Stiles and pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him and settled into the couch, Stiles’ mind went straight to panic mode and he tried to wrestle Mike off but tried making it seem playful because this was his roommate after all and they had a whole semester in a half of living with each other. Then Stiles felt it and knew things would only end badly from here because their was nothing friendly about the bulge Stiles could feel poking at his ass as he tried pushing off of Mike’s lap. Then shit really hit the fan when he looked up and saw a flash of red from across the dark lounge and before he could say anything Derek was there yanking him out of Mike’s clutches and everyone gasped around them. Derek grabbed Mike by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Derek threatened to rip Mike in half if he ever laid another hand on Stiles.

Stiles grabbed Derek arms trying to calm him telling him it was all a misunderstanding and it wont happen again, Derek wouldn't budge and Stiles was in fear that Derek was ready to go all Alpha on Mike in front of more than half of their dorm mates, so he went under Derek’s arms that were still holding Mike about a foot of the ground and cupped Derek’s face making him look at him. Once they locked eyes Stiles could see Derek relax a little, Stiles told Derek to let Mike go and they would go grab something to eat. Stiles moved out of the way and Derek dropped Mike with way more force than necessary. Mike hit the ground running, Everyone was either not looking at Derek out of fear or staring at him with their mouths open for that very same reason. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and practically dragged him out of the room sending glares at everyone who dared to look at them and that's why everyone dubbed Derek as Stiles’ serial killer boyfriend on campus and stayed far away from Stiles whenever Derek came to visit.

After four long and tiresome years he graduated and came back home to a newly built Hale house and a room to call his own there. He asked Derek what was the point of giving him his own room when he would be spending all of his time wrapped around Derek. Derek laughed and told Stiles its for when he gets fed up with him, He has his own space to go to without leaving the house.

Their relationship is great but its not always rainbows and sunshine. Sometimes Derek gets way too over protective that Stiles feels like he’s suffocating him and Stiles sometimes pushes Derek too far wanting him to open up and talk about his feelings, but they love each other and that's all that matters.

Every time they have a fight its usually because Stiles didn't do what Derek wanted him to do.

Derek tells him to stay home when the pack has to go fight witches whose only mission is to ‘rid the world of over glorified dogs’ and of course Stiles goes behind his back and practices magic with Deaton which in the end is what saves all their asses but does Derek care about that no all he does is yell at Stiles for going behind his back and practicing magic that was too powerful and dangerous for him to be playing around with. Stiles yelled that he knows what he’s doing and Derek just needs to trust him sometimes. Derek calls him a idiot and Says it was pure luck that Stiles’ unstable magic tricks saved them and Stiles called him a ungrateful asshole. They don’t talk for a week until one night Stiles kicks the rest of the pack out of the house and makes dinner for just the two of them and they act like nothing ever happened. They love each other and that's all that matters.

Derek tells Stiles to stay home while they have a meeting with the New hunters who wanted to move to town because of the Argent’s sudden early retirement. The meeting was going fine and then Stiles showed up spewing sarcastic remarks all over the place and rolling his eyes that one of the hunters got fed up and asked him what is place was with the Hale Pack. He told him that he was the hyper active genius that kept their little werewolf asses alive and out of trouble, The betas all smirk trying to hide their giggles and Isaac and Scoot went to stand beside Stiles and playfully hit him on the back. Derek was pissed but he kept his composure in front of the hunters and stood his ground. The hunters whispered to each other and then they close the meeting agreeing with the Argents original peace code.

Later that night a few of the hunters showed up surrounding the Hale house arrows in tow, Derek steeped out onto the porch asked for what reason they chose to try and betray their truce with his Alpha voice but keeping the redness out of his eyes, One of the hunters stepped up and said that the Hale Pack was clearly unstable when a human unmated to the Alpha seemed to have more authority over the betas in the pack then the Alpha and it was in everybody’s interest to take out the pack before things went horribly wrong and Beacon Hills ended up as a battlefield between the unstable teens and their so called Alpha. It ended in the death of two hunters and Isaac and Boyd having to take a trip to Deaton’s.

It took everything in Derek to go and ask Chris to come out of his retirement so that he could take back his claim on protecting Beacon Hills so no other hunters could come and take over. Derek and Stiles yelled at each other for hours, Derek yelling how Stiles was always messing simple things up by not listening and Stiles was screaming that he was tired of being left out of pack business when he was just as important as everybody else. Derek said it was because they were trying to keep him safe and Stiles said that was bullshit because he would be more safe with them instead of being left behind by himself. The rest of the pack left the house one by one not knowing what to do when their Alphas were in a battle against each other. The fight ended with Stiles storming off to sleep in his separate bedroom with tears in his eyes, Later that night Derek carried him back into their room where their scents were mixed perfectly and wrapped his body tight around Stiles, They didn't talk about the fight because they loved each other and that's all that matters.

They had more fights about stupid things and Derek would always get what he wanted in the end and that would be for Stiles to come to him and they act like the fight never happened. Stiles started keeping to himself more and not throwing in his smart comments during pack meetings, He even would let Derek get the last world over any small argument that they started to have just so it wouldn't turn into a screaming match. Derek noticed the change in Stiles and it killed him to know he was the reason that Stiles was acting so weird.

Derek would start to pick petty fights with Stiles. He started telling Stiles that he could go in the other room and play the game during pack meetings and he should stay and get some sleep when they went on night patrol's, Which was just a keyword for pack bounding time where they ran around the woods half naked but Stiles was always invited. He even started complaining about Stiles’ cooking, Now Stiles was no chef but without him the pack would only survive on fast food and there’s only so much grease and fat a body can take even in werewolf form.

Then Derek dropped the bomb. He started picking on the pack making them run for hours in the rain and running training hours into the wee hours on the weekends, he got way more physical with them then he had to breaking bones and smashing limbs, Derek was pushing them so hard that Stiles thought that Scott might actually have an asthma attack despite his werewolf super genes.

Stiles couldn't hold his tongue anymore and asked Derek what was the cause for such extensive training methods lately. Derek growled that the pups were getting too comfortable and that's when something bad was bound to happen because they were least expecting it. Stiles growled back that he was being paranoid and that pushing them that hard was only going to backfire because if something did show up the pack would be too weak to do anything about it.

Derek told Stiles that it wasn't his place to question him about how he trained his betas. Stiles glared at Derek and said wasn't him being his mate the entire point that he needed someone to challenge him and knock him down a few pegs when he was going too far. Derek told Stiles that all the research in the world wouldn't help because he would never understand what it was like to be one of them. Stiles screamed saying that he was more one of them then Derek ever has been and the he only wants what’s best for the pack and trying to run them into an early grave when their wasn't even an enemy to fight wasn't that.

Then Derek says something Stiles never saw coming.

“I’m the Alpha and they are MY pack, You have NO say in how I can and cannot treat them. This is none of your businesses Stiles.” Derek says.

Stiles freezes and looks at Derek with wide eyes and then he explodes. “Are you fucking kidding me Derek, Your pack!” “They are just as much My pack as they are yours and how dare you say its none of my business, after everything I've done for them for You, I've put my life on the line time and time again and you tell me its none of my business.” Stiles screams and the pups are now nervously huddling around the porch scared to move forward and break up the fight between their Alpha and his mate.

“No one asked you too.”

“What.”

“No one asked you to put your life on the line it was all your own doing.”

“Fuck you Derek, So I was suppose to sit on the sidelines and watch the man I love and my pack get destroyed when I could intervene and help.”

“Like I said no one asked you to.”

“Derek I fucking swear say that shit again and I’m going to punch you in the fucking face.”

“Stiles I think its best if you just leave.” Derek said and turned and walked away.

Stiles stood frozen in place as Derek walked into the Hale house and shut the door. Stiles entire body shook with anger as he ran up to the door kicking and screaming for Derek to let him in, That they were not finished talking about this. Derek continued to hold the door closed with no effort. Stiles screamed at Derek until his voice grew horse and his vision blurred with tears and on the other side of the door Derek remained stiff and blank not saying a word even though it was killing him to hear the distress he was causing his mate, his wolf railed on the inside wanting to comfort and calm his mate. Stiles was yelling that if Derek didn't open the door and at least talk to him that they were through and he was never coming back.

 

Minutes passed and Stiles calmed himself from a near panic attack. He got himself together and looked at the pack who was starring wide eyed and scared at him, he took one last look at the door and he could hear his own heart breaking right there.

He turned and slowly walked back to his jeep ignoring the whines he heard from Isaac and Scott.

Derek never opened the door.


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

He didn't understand why this fight was the fight to end it all. He thought he was being so good by not talking back when Derek pissed him off and letting Derek order him around going all Alpha on him. He thought he was giving in to help their relationship work and Derek just got meaner. Stiles was so lost and confused and hurt he almost crashed his jeep into a tree. He pulled on the side of the road and tried focusing his breathing, It didn’t know how long he sat there on the side of the road but when he look up it was dark. He felt numb and detached from his body and doesn’t even remember when he turned the jeep on and started driving back towards his dad’s place. As he saw the roads and trees go by he felt nothing it was like his body was on auto pilot and he was having an outer body experience.

 

When he made it to his dad’s he cut the jeep and just sat there. The pain and hurt from Derek’s rejection sinking in deeper and deeper. Stiles began to fall apart all over again and he couldn't breathe and he was sobbing so hard his whole body began to shake. He heard voices but they sounded like they were far away but his door was opening and Scott and Allison were pulling him out of the jeep.

“He’s having a panic attack Allison!” Scott yelled.

“Stiles honey please open your eyes and just look at me.” Allison said in a low voice.

Stiles open his eyes that he didn't even know he was clenching closed. His vision was blurred from his hot tears as he tried to focus on Allison’s face, He was feeling dizzy and almost feel backwards when Scott caught him and lowered them to the ground, Allison kneeling in front of Stiles and holding his hands.

“Its okay Stiles we’re right here with you, You can breathe honey, just breathe with me.”

Stiles mimicked Allison’s breathing and he felt his heart beat start to slowly calm, and his body was only slightly shaking. Scott picked them up off the ground and Allison followed. They slowly made their way to the front door before they made it on the porch his dad was already swinging open the door pulling him into a tight hug and asking if he was okay. 

 

“I’m fine dad, Are you okay?”

“I’, okay son its just the boys have been calling here non stop looking for you, Something about a big fight between you and Derek and it made me nervous, oh Stiles son are you alright.” The Sheriff asked with sad eyes as he took in the sight of his heart broken son.

“I’m fine dad and yes we got into a fight and We broke up and I was hoping I could crash here for a few days until I got myself a new place to stay.”

“Of course you can stay here as long as you need son.” The sheriff said pulling Stiles into the house with another hug.

Nancy was coming out the kitchen when Stiles and his father stopped hugging.

Nancy was his dad’s girlfriend though Stiles felt really awkward calling her that since both of them were so ancient, The term girlfriend just seemed like a younger generation word. She was really nice and worked at the hospital with Scott’s mom as a part time nurse. Stiles liked her alot and with her around he knew his dad was well taken care of.

“Hi Stiles honey, how are you?"

“I’m Good except me and Derek kind of just broke up.” Stiles pouted

Nancy drew him into a warm embrace, Stiles quickly melted into the motherly hug.

“Stiles, baby I am so sorry, I hope you two can work it out but I know you will be just fine either way the great man you are.” Nancy beamed.

“Thanks Nancy.”

“Your welcome sweetie, Now I just made dinner and there is more than enough for all of you.”

They ate dinner and Stiles caught up with what was going on in his his father and Nancy’s life and he felt better than he did when he first got there. After watching t.v. for some time with his dad while Nancy read her book he excused himself and Allison and Scott followed him up to his old bedroom. He fell face first on his bed.

“Stiles are you sure your going to be alright.” Scott asked Stiles.

Stiles rolled over and sat up on his bed.

“Yeah Scotty I’ll be find I just need some time alone but thank you guys for being here for me.”

“Of course Stiles, will always be here for you.” Allison walking over and giving Stiles a hug.

As soon as they left Stiles laid back down, Now that he was alone he realized just how emotionally and physically drained he was and he feel right asleep. 

 

The next few days he spent all of his time at work and looking for a new place to stay, he found a few options closer to his dad which he was grateful for because living back home with his father again showed him just how much he really missed seeing his dad on a daily basis.

He still hadn't talked to anyone from the pack besides Scott and Allison but they had been blowing his phone up since the fight. He finally answered Lydia and told her that he was fine and to tell Isaac that of course he wasn’t mad at him. Lydia demanded to see him but he told her that he was busy looking at apartments and she wanted to help but he declined her offer saying he just wanted to do this on his own. Lydia said she thought that him exiling himself from them was stupid and that he needed to get over himself fast and hung up/ Stiles actually laughed at that because leave it to Lydia to call the broken hearted boy out on his bullshit.

After about three weeks of indecisive behavior Allison finally helped Stiles pick out which apartment to move into. Now all he needed to do was get his things from Derek’s and he was terrified of the idea. He asked Scott to call him when he knew that Derek was going to be out so that he could get his things and then be out before Derek made it back.

It was around three in the afternoon when Scott called and said that had about an hour to get his stuff and get out of there before Derek made it back. When they got there Isaac and Boyd were waiting on the porch with all of his things already packed away in boxes. Stiles cringed at the scenery, It made him feel like Derek couldn't wait to get rid of him. 

He almost lost it right then and there seeing how Derek seemed to really not give a shit about him anymore. As Stiles made his way to get his things off the porch he wouldn't look Isaac or Boyd in the face, He was beginning to think that sides were going to have to be taken and he knew that they would side with their Alpha even though they cared for Stiles.

 

“You know he doesn't want this.” Isaac said

“Well he has a funny way of showing it with having all my shit packed and out of his house.” Stiles gritted back while he continued grabbing his belongings off the porch.

“Your house too, Stiles please don’t go, You know Derek loves you and I know he’s been off lately but if anyone can get Derek back to himself its you.” 

“I use to think that to Isaac but now I know that I was so wrong.”

Isaac stepped down to help Stiles finish putting his things in the back of his jeep.

“Stiles please just talk to him, your always the one who makes everything better.”

“Exactly Isaac, Its always me crawling back to him but just this once I wanted him to come to me and its been more than a fucking month and not one word from him Isaac not one fucking word and you want me to run after him well no not this time.” Stiles yell slamming the truck of his jeep.

Isaac put his head down and started walking back to the porch.

“Look Isaac I’m sorry for yelling at you but I’m just tired of being the only person who seems to want to make this relationship work and if Derek thinks so little of me that he can just throw me off to the side so easily well I guess its best it ended.”

Stiles got in the driver side of his jeep and waited while Scott was still on the porch talking to Boyd. After about five minutes of waiting he yelled to Scott.

 

“Well Scott are you coming?” 

Scott looked at the ground then to Boyd then back to Stiles.

“There’s some pack issues that I need to stay around for, Look Stil-

Stiles peeled out of the Hale driveway before Scott could finish his sentence and He never looked back at the house he had shared with the man he thought would love him forever because in the end he found out that love was not all that mattered and he was stupid as hell for thinking so.

 

 

Stiles found a new job as a freelance building designer for a big firm in Los Angeles that he interned for back in college. He was only hired temporarily and he mostly just emailed in his work but he loved being able to throw himself into his work and let his creativity take over and not think about how lonely he really was when he went home to his empty apartment. The more focused he got on a project the more he forgot about Derek but that gaping hole in his heart was still there when he went to sleep alone at night. 

The pack continued to grow and bond as one always trying to reach out to Stiles saying that he was always welcome, Yeah fucking right like he would show up again just to have Derek slam the door in his face Stiles didn't need pity he was a grown man and could handle himself even though deep down he really couldn't.

Allison had told Stiles about Lydia meeting a new guy who swept her off her feet with his smooth math skills and Scott told him about Isaac following some girl around at the community college like a love sick puppy. Stiles wanted to witness these things for himself but he wouldn't go crawling back and let Derek think he won whatever battle they were fighting against each other. It pissed him off that Derek could decide that he was no longer a important factor in their group and Stiles was the one exiled from the Island. 

He couldn't stand how his friends seemed to always be around Derek when he called them, they were at Derek’s Or just leaving or on their way over there. It started to piss Stiles off that no one seemed to remember that Derek was the bad guy in this situation and that Derek was the one who turned his back on Stiles and broke his heart.

They always commented on how sad he was without Stiles around and how he was back to barely smiling again and how he was being creeper Derek again always hiding in the background. Well what about how he was feeling he didn't leave Derek, Derek left him and they were crying to him about how bad Derek was taking the break up, Stiles got fed up with hearing the bullshit that he just stopped accepting their calls, He even refused to see them when they showed up at his place begging for him to at least talk to them. Stiles didn't have anything to say. They said everything they needed to say with their actions. They had chosen a side and that side was with their Alpha. 

He hadn't meant to cut all ties with them but he was just so angry at them for not being on his side. Other than work all Stiles did was visit his dad and sleep. He had hit an all time low and then one of the managers at the firm had called him up and asked if he wanted a more permanent spot at the firm and that would mean that he would have to come into the office every week day. Stiles didn't think twice about it. He packed up half of his things and made his way to L.A he booked a hotel for a month until he could find a permanent living situation in L.A while still being able to keep his apartment in Beacon Hills.

It had been at least two months since the calls stopped coming through to his phone, He guessed they finally got the clue. He started making friends at the firm and getting inviting to the weekend parties by his co workers. He became great friends with his co worker Matt. They had a lot of joint projects together and they just got each other. He kind of became like his stand in best friend and that was alright by Stiles. After a month Matt asked him if he wanted to be his roommate and Stiles accepted, he moved in that very night

He still talked to his father everyday because he loves that man more than any one else in the world and he needs his father time.The sheriff keeps asking him to come visit but he’s always so busy he tells him he just can’t find the time since he’s still on the watch list at work, They want to make sure he can handle the job because it comes with a lot of pressure.

 

Him and Matt become closer and closer as time goes by. Matt tells him that he’s in love with the new secretary Molly and Stiles told Matt about how he was hopelessly still in love with his asshole ex boyfriend. They go out every other weekend with a bunch of friends from work and they kind of just meshed into each other;s lives so perfectly. They even joined a gym together.

Stiles gets a new project from the firm that has him stressed beyond belief, he’s hit a bump in his plan and can’t seem to move forward. He stays last at the office one night and he works all through the night. Molly finds him the next morning and helps him with his projects before anyone else makes it into the office. Stiles his so grateful he takes her to lunch.

He missed Allison and Lydia’s girl opinion on things and Molly started to fill that void for him. They exchanged numbers and began talking to each other about any and everything. They always ate lunch together and went on jogs together before work. Stiles was feeling like maybe L.A was the right move for him.

Molly ask’s Stiles why Matt never wanted to eat lunch with him anymore and he said it was probably because he didn't want to eat in front of her and embarrass himself (You know the men who eat like animals yeah Matt was one of them, He even made Stiles' stomach turn on a few occasions). She asks Stiles does Matt like her like her and he says yeah hoping he didn't betray some kind of trust in their friendship. She tells Stiles how she likes Matt as a friend but he seems a little too intense plus she tells him that she is still in love with her ex. They had met while she was visiting her cousin and all it took was one look but something about His brother not approving of the relationship and that was that and he broke up with her.

Stiles didn't have the heart to tell Matt so he didn't but he tried to hint to Matt that the staring and taking random pictures and sending her bouquets of flowers every week was maybe coming on too strong. Matt just always laughed him off and said that's what girls wanted in a man.

Him and Molly bonded over the fact that they were both still completely hung up on their exes but they were standing their ground because it wasn't fair that they were the ones putting up an effort to be with the other. They both wanted someone who would fight for them because dammit they deserved it and they wouldn't settle for anythings less.

As Stiles and Molly got closer, Him and Matt’s relationship seemed to drift. When Molly would be over going over their joint project Matt wouldn't even look their way and go straight to his room. He stopped going out with them on the weekends always complaining that he had too much work and he even stopped talking to Stiles about Molly. He also canceled his gym membership telling Stiles he was exactly where he wanted to be with his body and that it was a waste of money. Stiles didn't like what was going on so he decided to ask Matt what was wrong.

“Hey Matt, Did I do something to upset you?”

“So now you fucking notice?”

“Whoa dude whats wrong with you? Is it about Molly?”

“Of course you would bring her up?” Matt said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Me and her are friends why are you being weird about it?”

“Weird about it fuck you Stilinski, I know you two are screwing around behind my back I’m not a fucking idiot.”

“What the hell Matt, there is nothing between me and Molly but friendship.”

‘Whatever Stiles, Your a fucking asshole. I never should have confided in you” Matt screamed

“Were best friends Matt how could you even think that i would do something so shitty to you like that.” Stiles yelled

“Your not my best friend Stiles your just a guy who would pay half of the rent.”

“Really well go fuck yourself Matt.” Stiles yelled over his shoulder as he stormed out of the apartment.

Stiles had no idea what the hell had just happened, What the fuck was wrong with Matt thinking he and Molly were together like that. First getting kicked out by his boyfriend and now by his second best friend what the fuck was going on in his life. He went and crashed at Molly’s telling her how Matt had just went psycho on him. 

“So Moll’s do you think I could stay here for a few days until I get myself a new plan.”

“Of course you can Stiles, You can stay as long as you need but I’m going out of town tomorrow to visit my ex, were going to give it another go and I’m so excited.

Matt had to leave for a few weeks for a work conference he had in New York which left Stiles with some much needed alone time. It had been three days of Eating, working out, Going to work and then eating working out and going to sleep before he began to bore himself with his boring routine so he decided he would pack up his things from Matt’s apartment leave his part of the rent and head home back to Beacon Hills. What the worst the could happen right? With his promotion at the firm he could do most of his business through e-mails and Skype so there was nothing really holding him to L.A anymore and he wanted to be able to go back to seeing his dad almost everyday.

 

The drive to Beacon Hills was quiet and nerve racking. He didn't want to run into any of his old friends but at the same time he did. Even though he told himself that he was okay without talking to them he really wasn't. He felt like so many parts of himself were missing and the pieces were in Beacon Hills with his pack and Derek but he refused to give in. They were on Derek’s side and that showed Stiles exactly what he meant to them so he would just keep to himself.

He had been back home for three days before he started feeling like he was vibrating in his own skin, he hadn't felt like that since he graduated high school. He was just tense and he didn't have Moll’s to talk to and it was driving him crazy. He had been calling Molly for days and she never picked up, He was starting to wonder if she was okay and then remembered that she was probably wrapped around her boy toy, well good for her at least she had someone who was willing to fight for her to be in their life.

Nancy and his father were off on one of their dinner dates and Stiles could not stand to be alone any longer. He grabbed his keys to his brand new jeep and raced out the door. First he went to the cemetery to visit his mom he felt bad he hadn’t done this in years when it use to be in his daily schedule he hoped his mom would understand but he knew she would because she was awesome like that.

Then he just started walking around Beacon Hills taking in the place that was truly his home. The landmarks the people who had lived in the same houses since before he was born. The air was such a better quality too. Stiles was enjoying himself, Just lost inside of his own head. he had no idea how long he had been walking but then he heard voices in a far distant coming straight towards him and he began to panic when he noticed his surroundings and as he turned to flee he heard an all too familiar laugh that froze him dead in his tracks.

He slowly turned around and meet the eyes of the person he thought had become one of his best friends. She looked back at him stunned and neither one of them spoke a word and then Stiles noticed the hand hers was attached to and he slowly looked up at the body of the one and only heart breaker Derek fucking Hale.

“Stiles”

“No” Stiles yelled and he broke out in a sprint praying neither one of them followed. He never stopped running to check and he jumped into his jeep and sped off. 

When he got home all he could do was flop down in his chair and stare at the wall and all he keep seeing was his Derek and his Molly holding hands like it was the most natural thing in the world.


	3. The Middle Before The End

There was a soft knock on the door and Stiles couldn't move from his spot. The knock got louder but he felt like he physically couldn’t move his body. What the hell was Molly doing in Beacon Hills and how the fuck did she not tell him that she knew Derek granted they never used names when talking about their exes but its His Derek she was holding hands with.

He continued to ignore the knocking when he heard Molly’s voice, Of course she had come after him because she was Molly and that’s what she did and he knew deep down that she really care about him unlike the asshole who broke his heart in the first place. After a couple more moments of silence he finally got the strength to go to the door and let her in. 

He was hoping Derek would be with her, to explain the situation and tell Stiles that he was still in love with him and wanted to be with him but of course as he opened the door there stood Molly all alone with sadness written all over her face. 

“What do you want Molly.” He said with tiredness in his voice as he stepped to the side to let her in.

“I want to know why you looked at me like I just stabbed you in the heart when you saw me with Derek?” Molly said passing Stiles to stand in the living room.

“Are you serious?” Stiles yelled slamming the door and advancing on Molly.

“Yes, Stiles I’m serious, what did I do wrong, I told you I was coming to make things right with my ex.” Molly said taking a step away from Stiles.

“I can’t fucking believe you or him, How could you do this to me, How could he do this to me. ‘I Know he fucking smelled me all over you, are you two doing this to screw with me.” Stiles yelled as he turned from Molly slamming his fist into the wall.

He jerked his hand back in pain, holding it to his chest, smearing blood all over his shirt from his busted knuckles. Molly ran to his side to aide him but he snatched away from her.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Stiles said walking to the kitchen and grabbing a hand towel and wrapping his hand up.

“Stiles please just tell me whats wrong.” Molly begged standing behind him.

“Whats wrong, Whats wrong, how about the fact the you have been fucking around with My ex. The ex that you know I am still in fucking love with, You know what Molly" Stiles sighed “I think it’ll just be best if you left."

“Oh my God, Stiles your ex is Derek, I swear I didn’t know, You never told me his name.”

“Like that makes it okay, Just leave Molly I don’t want to see you or him ever again.”

“Stiles let me explain.”

“No Molly, I’m just tired of it, I’m tired of everything, I just want to sleep and forget the world.” Stiles sighed 

“I understand but please can I say one thing and I will walk out of here and never bother you again.

“Fine.” Snapped Stiles as he cradled his throbbing hand.

“I’m In love with Isaac not Derek you dumbass.” Molly said and turned and walked out the door.

 

Stiles went into his bathroom and bandaged up his hand. Then he some how made his way into his bedroom where he flopped down on his too big for one person bed and sulked.

Of course it was Isaac, Stiles thought and then remembered Molly telling him that his older brother didn't approve and that's why he had broken up with her. Molly was great and Stiles wondered why Derek wouldn't approve of her but then Derek was Derek and he didn't like change so Isaac falling for someone so far outside of the pack was no good in Derek’s eyes and Stiles hated that even now He still knew how Derek thought.

He hated Derek for being incapable of change and not knowing how to express his feelings and work through the guilt he still felt to this day about the deaths of his family. Stiles wanted so badly to be there for him and help him grow but he couldn't do that without Derek’s participation and Stiles could feel the fight draining out of him as he drifted off to sleep.

He decided then that when he woke up tomorrow morning it would be the start of getting over Derek Hale and moving on with his life because yes he stilled loved him but love was not all that mattered in a relationship and for him and Derek it definitely wasn't enough.

 

The next morning he showered and ate breakfast in comfortable silence, He could feel the stress leaving his bones little by little. He grabbed his phone and called Molly so they could meet up for lunch and talk. He felt horrible how he treated Molly and wanted to make it up to her.

He cleaned his apartment and called maintenance to fix the hole he put in his wall. He got dressed and decided to walk to the cafe where he said he would meet Molly. On the way over he kept getting this weird feeling that someone was following him but he shook it off and keep walking.

He made it to the cafe twenty minutes early so he got himself a quick coffee and grabbed a table next to the window at the front of the cafe.

He was checking his face book on his phone when he got that weird feeling again but it felt like someone was just staring at him so he tried to nonchalantly look around and see if anyone was watching him. He saw an older couple chatting about something in the newspaper they where reading and he glanced at a couple of college kids typing away on their phones and laptops but nothing out of the ordinary. He shook it off again and checked his e-mails before Molly arrived.

Molly got there and Stiles greeted her with a long hug as he apologized in her ear and how much he felt like a dick for basically attacking her at his apartment. She hugged him back just as hard telling him she understood and that they have much to talk about.

They sat down and Molly grabbed his hand.

“Stiles honey I am so sorry about this mix up and I know its not my place but I really think that you should try to talk to Derek.”

Stiles tensed at the mention of Derek’s name, He pulled his hand out of Molly’s grasp and ran his hands over his face, He really didn’t want to have this conversation.

“There’s nothing to talk about anymore.” Stiles sighed.

“Oh sweetie I think it is, When I asked Derek why he didn't approve of me, He just said he was bad at change and opening up to new things and especially people which was probably why he was alone.”

Stiles snorted at that.

“Stiles he told me that he lost the only person he would ever love because he was a pig headed asshole and that he had to drive the love of his life away from him for his own good, He never said your name but now I see, That man is still hopelessly in love with you just as much as you are still crazy about him.”

“Why were you two in the woods?” Stiles asked ignoring Molly’s statement about Derek still loving him.

“Well he was taking me out there to give me the third degree and see where my heart was with Isaac, He said something about wanting complete privacy and that the others had way too good of hearing plus he said something about him being in the woods makes him feels at peace.”

“Wow, now ain't that a bitch.” Stiles gritted out.

“What?” asked Molly.

“So after only knowing you a few minutes he just opened up to you like that, I can’t fucking believe him and to think I wanted him to be at my door when I heard you knocking.”

“Stiles he started to follow you but then He stopped and just froze, I don’t know why but he looked lost and confused.”

“Well sucks for him because I’m over it, Seven fucking years Molly, SEVEN and he throws me away like I mean absolutely nothing to him well fuck him and his all of a sudden need to share his feelings with a complete stranger attitude, I don't need him.” Stiles yelled a little too loudly in the small cafe.

They got a glare from a waitress and a few odd looks from other customer's so Stiles paid the bill and grabbed Molly’s hand so they could go for a walk back to his place and he could clear his head.

“Stiles I think he just wanted to talk to someone outside of this group you guys seem to have. I mean like I’ve never seen a group of young people so attached to each other, I think he just needed a fresh outlook on a old situation.”

“Molls can we just stop the Derek talk for now.”

“Sure Stiles, Sorry for badgering you about this, I just want you happy.” Molly said as she wrapped both arms around Stiles’ arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked towards Stiles apartment.

 

"So how are things back home." Stiles raised his eyebrows at the question.

"Well I know this is your real home but I'm talking about Matt did you ever get in contact with him after the fight."

"No, and I don't plan too."

"So what are you going to do about a place to stay?"

"Yeah I never got a chance to tell you but I'm moving back here."

"What!" 'Please tell me its not because of Matt."

" I mean I guess he helped in finally making me make up my mind but I've been thinking about it for awhile now."

"So what about you know who, this is a small town your bound to run into him sooner or later."

"I'm hoping for the later but I'm not really concerned about it."

"So what are you just going to stay in denial about still loving him."

"Molls whose side are you really on."

"I'm on your side Stiles but I just hate to see you two being so stubborn if one of you would just get the balls and make the first move I know you could work it out."

"Remember Molls that was always our problem I was the only one who ever made the first move if it wasn't for me Hell our relationship would have never gotten past the part where we claimed to hate each other."

"I just want you to be happy Stilinski."

"And I Will Be, I jut don't think its ever going to be with Derek anymore."

They walked in comfortable silence after all the Derek talk, to his apartment but as they made their way up the stairs Stiles felt that twinge that someone was watching him again, he shrugged it off again thinking maybe he just needed to get use to being back home in Beacon Hills.

As Stiles unlocked and opened the door he felt that eerie feeling again but before he could turn around he was met with the back of a gun to his face. As he felt himself falling to the floor he heard Molly screamed and then he made contact with the floor and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to have this finished in the next few days, I've just been busy and hit a road block in the story also but I think I may have found a way around it. Sorry for any mistakes...


	4. The Beginning Of The End

Stiles woke up with a gag in his mouth and a splitting headache, He could feel wetness sliding down the side of his face and down his neck. He knew it was his own blood when he looked down and saw the mean red spots that stained his shirt. He closed his eyes trying to stop the spinning when he heard Molly’s whimpers. His eyes shot open as he searched for the source of the noise. She was tied to a chair across the room from him. She had been gagged also but as far as he could see she looked unharmed.

Stiles looked around for the dirt bag who had did this to them when he noticed movement in the corner next to Molly. The man was dressed in all black and had his face leaning into the wall muttering to himself with the gun still in hand. Stiles tried to make out a few words the man was saying but he only heard words like ‘stupid’ ‘dumb’ and ‘betrayal’.

Stiles was completely lost and with his headache he was finding it very hard to focus. As his eyes drifted closed once again he caught a glimpse of the man who turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. Stiles tried to yell praying his eyes were playing tricks on him but he succumbed to his injuries once again and blacked out.

When he awoke this time he knew for certain that the person he thought he saw before he blacked out was indeed Matt Daehler. He was now standing right in front of Stiles with a knife from Stiles kitchen in his gloved hand.

“Oh My God Matt what are you doing?” Stiles screamed out and winced at his brain splitting headache.

“I knew you were playing me for a fool Stiles, I knew you were fucking lying to me.” Matt said staring blanking at him.

“Lied about what, are you fucking crazy.”

“Don’t call me that.” Matt said as he ran the large knife across Stiles’ arm watching the thin line turn red.

“Matt okay dude I’m sorry,” Stiles said balling his hand in fist at the sting he felt on his arm.

“But come on Matt you have me tied up and your cutting me with my own kitchen knife, I mean I think that’s enough grounds for being a little crazy.”

“Always jokes with you huh Stilinski, Guess I’m going to have to just drain all the funny out of you.” Matt said has he dragged a deeper cut across Stiles’ arm. Making Stiles yell out in pain.

Molly managed to pull her gag out of her mouth using his shoulder for anchorage and began screaming towards Matt.

“Matt Why are you doing this?” She yelled

Matt whipped around so quickly he nicked Stiles’ head with the end of the knife.

“Why you ask, Umm Lets see maybe because your a whore and my buddy Stiles here is a lying son of a bitch who used me to get to you.” he said stalking his way over to Molly.

He saddled her legs and grabbed her face with both hands and looked her straight in the eye, He ignored Stiles yelling at him to leave her alone and pick on someone his own size.

“You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and then you told me you just wanted to be friends and then I find out your still in love with you ex and that your going to go visit him for a week, So I follow you all the way to this god forsaken town and who do I find you hugged up with none other then my supposed best friend Stiles fucking Stilinski who is suppose to be back home in L.A.” Matt yelled as his hands slide from her face to around her neck and his grip got tighter.

Stiles was twisting and pulling at the rope so hard he felt it digging into his skin but that wouldn't stop him, If he could just get loose he would figure out a way to get Molly safely away from Matt.

“Matt please it was all a coincidence, This is Stiles’ hometown and my ex just happened to be an old friend of his.” Molly strained out around Matt’s grip on her neck.

“No more LIES!” Matt screamed as he jumped up smacking Molly across the face in the process.

Stiles yelled ‘Stop’ Struggling to get out of his restraints. Matt looked over at him and Stiles glared right back at him, Trying his hardest to fight the skull splitting headache and the over whelming pressure to just pass out, He had to stay away to make sure Molly was okay.

“So you think your Mr. Tough guy don’t you Stiles.” He said as he walked over to Stiles kneeling in front of him.

“You two must really think I’m stupid, you both say your going to be in two different places and then you some how manage to be in the same place and not only the same place but your here together holding hands and walking around town like you two haven’t a care in the fucking world like your not stabbing me in the fucking back.” He growled out

“I fucking loved you Molly, I would have given you everything and then you choose him over me.” Matt cried out as he stood up again slapping Stiles across the face with the back of his hand.

“Stop.” Molly screamed “Please just stop hurting him, I’ll do whatever you want just please, he needs to go to a hospital.

“Oh he needs a hospital huh?” Matt said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed the knife “I think when I’m done he’s going to need a bodybag.”

Stiles knew this was his one and only chance to stop Matt when he turned his back on Stiles advancing towards Molly with the knife in hand. Stiles managed to pull one of his writs free and quickly untied the other, without a second thought he lunged towards Matt knocking him sideways away from Molly.

Matt tried turning over but Stiles held him down using all of his weight. Stiles grabbed Matt’s wrists slamming repeatedly into the floor trying to break his grip from the knife. Matt turned the knife in his hand trying to stab at Stiles’ hands. Molly was screaming in the background as she twist and turned trying to break free of her restraints.

Stiles managed to crawl up Matt’s body putting his knee on his wrists and jerking the knife from Matt’s clutch. Matt immediately kicked Stiles in the back of the head as Stiles grabbed the knife. The blow to the head forced Stiles to tumble forward and lose his balance, Matt took the chance and kneed him in the back, scrambling up on his feet. 

Matt was now towering over Stiles as Stiles flipped back over onto his back with the knife in hand. Matt back away slowly as Stiles made quick jabs towards Matt with the knife. They glared into each others eyes neither one backing down not noticing that Molly had gotten her wrists free.

Before Stiles could blink Molly lunged towards Matt latching herself onto his back with her hands around his neck. Matt clawed at her hands and ran backwards slamming her into the wall. Molly let go crying out when her spine hit the wall and she slid down to the floor.

 

Stiles ran towards Matt and they struggled with the knife, tripping over the turned over chair and falling through The glass table in the living room.

“Molly call my dad.” Stiles screamed as he felt himself losing the fight for the knife.

“Daddy wont help you this time.” Matt said as he yanked the knife away from Stiles and slammed it into his gut with force.

Stiles felt the knife slice through his skin like butter. He heard Molly screaming and Matt laughing as he yanked the knife back out and went to slam it into Stiles again but was stopped short when the door burst opened and a outraged Derek with blood red eyes went straight for Matt grabbing him and throwing him across the room with such force he put a dent in the wall and Matt fell lifeless on the floor.

Derek stalked his way to Matt but Stiles yelled out for him. The only thing that stopped Derek from ripping Matt apart limb from limb was the sound of Stiles pleading Derek to come to him.

Derek shook himself out of his red haze and fell to Stiles’ side, Tears blurring his vision.

“Stiles I’m so sorry for everything.”

“What for this?.” Stiles asked waving his free hand over his bloodied body.

“Everything is my fault.”

“Derek I would love to continue this but I think I might need to go to the hos-

Was all Stiles could get out before his eyelids were just to heavy to hold open any longer and he passed out again.

Stiles didn’t remember much of his stay at the hospital but he was more than happy when they released him after a week long stay that felt like an eternity. His dad drove him home and informed him that Matt had been taken to a facility where he would get the help he needed. The sheriff was telling Stiles about Matt’s past and how he was institutionalized when he was younger but was released when he turned eighteen and the doctor that treated him had contacted the Sheriff and apologized and said Matt had a relapse and had stop taking his meds, and that they would take care of him until he was ready for the outside world again.

When Stiles got home the pack were all waiting for him in his room.

“Stiles we were so worried about you.” Allison said pulling him into a cautious hug. Lydia joined in the hug and the boys followed.

“How are you Stiles.” Scott asked helping him to the bed.

“I’ve been better Scotty boy but I’m alright.”

“We should have been there to help you.” Isaac mumbled under his breathe not making eye contact.

“Hey none of that, at least it wasn't supernatural related right.” Stiles laughed and quickly whined at the stitches in his stomach.

“Its not funny Stiles he could have killed you.” Lydia side sitting next to him and holding his bandaged hand.

“You guys stop looking so gloomy, If you haven’t noticed I’m here and I’m alive and that all that should matter.”

“That's not all that should matter, Stiles we are so sorry for how we acted when you and Derek broke up.” Allison said coming to kneel by his side.

“She’s right after you left and stopped talking to us we were confused and hurt and then Lydia told us how selfish we were being thinking about ourselves when it was you who was hurt.” Scott cleared his throat and continued.

“Look I have been the worst best friend lately getting caught up in myself too much and never thinking about you and no matter what you stayed by my side and then when Derek broke up with you I wasn’t there when you needed me most. Stiles you don’t know how sorry I am for that, Like what kind of best friend does that shit no wonder you left.” Scott pushed back tears and Lydia took over.

“Stilinski we know you and we know you are so much stronger than most people know, but that didn't give us the right to just assume you were okay and could handle it. We should have been at YOUR side comforting you, not making sure if Derek would be able to survive without you I mean hell HE was the one that ended it. At first we thought it wouldn’t last and he was just being a drama queen but then time just went on and on and he never went after you and then you left and we all had to face facts that we were the world’s shitty friends ever.

“Look I know you guys didn’t mean for things to go down the way they did but it happened and the fact that we can sit here and talk about it now proves to me that we can get through this together and move on because I really do miss you guys.” Stiles said with tears falling down his face.

Lydia kissed him on the cheek and everyone let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. As they talked more and apologized even more the tension gradually left the room. They ordered pizza and had a movie day. Though Stiles keep slipping in and out of sleep his friends were just glad that he was in their presence. They missed him since he had moved away.

They just wanted to make things okay again and they were all happy that Stiles was moving back home now of course things weren't going to go back to the way they use to be but they were all planing on making it better than before and proving to Stiles just how much he means to them. 

It had been two weeks since Matt attacked them and Stiles still hadn't talked to Derek since he saved him. His dad had told him that Derek came to the hospital every night while he was asleep. Stiles didn’t understand how or why Derek had showed up at his apartment but he was glad now he just wished the Alpha would show up and explain himself.

As the days went on his friends continued to showing him with text messages and calls and all hours of the day visits, He knew they were trying to make up for the past but all the attention was starting to wear him out. After a few more weeks of soreness and pain Stiles payed his doctor a last visit and was cleared with a good bill of health.

After the attack Molly had come to Stiles with her thoughts about seeing Derek with glowing red eyes and clawed fingernails. She just wanted Stiles to tell her that she was seeing things and that she wasn’t crazy or there was probably an logical explanation to what see had seen. Stiles simply told her that it was more complicated than she thought and if she had to have answers right then that it would probably be best for her to step away from them all now.

She didn’t understand and she demanded that Stiles tell her what was going on. Stiles panicked he loved Molly and din’t want to lose her but despite his feelings towards Derek now he would never betray him or the rest of the pack so he asked Molly to leave for a while and that he would contact her in a few days to see where they would go from there. 

She hesitated but said she would go stay with her cousin for awhile and would be waiting on his call. She asked Stiles if she could contact Isaac and Stiles said it would be best of he talked to Isaac first. She just nodded her head and left.

He called Isaac and talked to him fro awhile about Molly wanting to know the truth they talked for hours and agreed that they would have to get everyone’s input on the situation. The next day Isaac came over and they called Scott, Allison and Lydia over and told them what was going on. The girls where cautious when they brought up Derek’s name but Stiles understood that before they could make any moves they would have to talk to Derek first.

So Scott told Derek and Boyd what was going on and that they were going to meet at Stiles’ to see where to go from there and if Derek gave the go they would tell Molly together at Stiles’ apartment.

They all arrived and Derek was the last to show. He kept to the walls and never made eye contact with Stiles. Derek asked Isaac if he could really truly trust Molly and he said yes then Derek surprised everyone and asked Stiles that if he thought it was the best to tell her then they let her into the group but she would only be on a need to know basis.

When they called Molly over and told her, Her reaction was shocking. She just stood and asked Isaac was he a werewolf too and he said yeah.

“So you all are trusting me with this.” Molly asked looking at everyone in the room.

“Where yeah Molls that's why we’re telling you but before when you asked and I said you had to wait it was because it wasn’t my secret to tell you know.”

“I get that Stiles and I thank you so much for letting me in.” She went over and hugged Stiles and then turned to the rest of the group.

“I thank all of you so much for trusting me enough to let me in and Derek I promise to not disappoint any of you and I will stand by Isaac no matter what.”

They ordered Chinese and the pack got to know more about Molly which really meant they were interrogating the hell out of her but she took it all in stride with a smile on her face and Isaac at her side. Stiles thought to himself that she would fit in just perfectly.

Stiles excused himself and went to lay down in his bedroom. He was laying there smiling when he felt the air shift and he just knew it was Derek who was standing in the door way.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice sounded so small.

“Yes, Derek.”

“Can I talk to you for a minute.”

“Sure come on in and take a seat.” Stiles said closing his eyes and trying to keep his heart rate down.

“I’m so sorry Stiles about everything.”

“I know you are Derek.”

“But sorry’s not enough is it?.”

“After all we've been through its really not.”

“You know I still love you Stiles, I never stopped.”

“Neither did I Derek.”

“But loving each other isn’t enough either is it?”

“No Derek its not.”

“Okay.” Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	5. The Ending With a Start Of A New Beginning

After a few weeks went by Stiles woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. He had his friends back and his father was happy and Molly and Isaac were going strong. He was thriving working from home and things couldn't get any better but he still had an ache in his heart that only Derek could fill but he refused to acknowledge it and focus on more positive things in his life. 

Like hanging out with his friends and helping his dad around his family home. He started up weekly visits with his mother again. He would go for morning runs that helped him find his peace of mind that would help him keep a steady mind during the day. He was even eating better himself and going to the gym at least three times a week.

Him, Scott, Isaac and Boyd would have their bro time and the girls weren't allowed to interfere even though most of the time they still showed up just to aggravate the boys, Scott never minded because he got to make out with Allison before Stiles pushed them back out the door.

They would pig out on take out and junk food and play video games into the early mornings. He had lunch with the girls at least two times a week to keep up with what was going on with Lydia and her new boy toy.

H was getting ready to go out running when he opened the door to Scott and Boyd.

Boyd was holding a letter out to Stiles with his name written on it. Stiles took the letter looking confused and then he recognized the handwriting.

It was from Derek.

He told Stiles that he was leaving Beacon Hills for a while to go on a much needed trip but he wanted Stiles to know that after everything they have been through he still loved him and he still believed that was enough but he was going to prove it rather than just say it.

He had written how he wanted to be a better person not just for Stiles but also for himself and his pack, He wanted to be happy and felt this trip was going to help him in becoming a better man.

“He’s gone?” Stiles asked in a small voice.

“Yeah, I went to his apartment and half of his stuff was gone, So I called Scott and we both went over the whole apartment and then found the letter taped to his bedroom door. Boyd said.

“He left because of me.”

“Stiles I think that's what he means, I think your taking it the wrong way.” Scott said

“He left to become a better person for me, what other way should I take it then him leaving town because of me.”

“And for himself Stiles, He wants to better, he wants to try and right his wrongs.” Boyd said keeping his voice even.

“Why couldn't he do it here I mean I haven’t been mean to him or anything, Hell I haven’t seen him since the night we told Molly everything.”

“I think its kind of the same reason you left.” Boyd answered.

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“Come on Stiles Boyd’s not being mean but you left and you came back a better you and I think it was because you needed to get away from everything you knew and just start fresh and that's the same reason I believe Derek did what he did. Scott told Stiles.

“Fine, I guess I get where your coming from.”

“So do you think you and Derek will have chance in the future?” Scott asked.

“I’m not sure Scotty boy only time will tell but I’m not waiting around for anyone anymore, I’m living my life and moving forward.”

“Which is understood.”

The boys left and Stiles tried pulling himself together. He hoped Derek didn’t leave because of him. He prayed that Derek didn’t think that with Stiles being back that the pack was trying to choose him over Derek or nothing crazy like that.

Stiles knew that the pack still got together at Derek’s but choose not to talk about it around him and he was grateful for that. 

So that couldn’t have been why Derek would just up and leave. In his letter he asked if he could write Stiles while he was away traveling and that Stiles could let him know when he received his first letter.

 

A week later Stiles got his first postcard from Derek and he wrote back telling him that he could write him as much as he wanted because no matter what they would always be friends.

Derek sent Stiles little postcards from all the cities he passed through. It seemed like Derek was moving every week. Soon Stiles had a box full of postcards to places he wished he had seen with Derek. Derek would always write something like, “I thought about my mom cooking dinner today and I smiled” Or how he thought about him and Laura racing in the woods and he laughed to himself.

Every postcard revealed something more about Derek and his family. Stiles cherished every single detail no matter how small. Derek then sent him a letter explaining what his ultimate destination was.

He was going to see his mother’s old best friend who knew all about them. She was a therapist and many other things, He told Stiles that she reminded him of Deaton. That she had this great wisdom and mystery about her. She had been reaching out to Derek every since she learned of the fire but he never responded until now. He wasn’t ready or willing until and he felt he had Stiles to thank for that.

 

He promised Stiles that when he left from her place he would be making his way back to him. Derek told him he knew that he didn’t have to wait for him and that that didn’t matter to him because he knew it was meant for them to be together and he would go through any obstacle to get Stiles to love him again.

Stiles felt a weight lift off his shoulders that he didn’t know was there. He was just happy that Derek was doing something for himself to start his healing process. Stiles just wanted Derek to be happy and felt after seven years of wonderful ups and even more devastating lows maybe Derek was headed in the right track and they might could have a future together.

To bad that didnt happen. Derek wrote Stiles for six months revealing more and more about his family and their traditions, how he wanted to have kids of his own someday with Stiles, How that when he thought of :aura and their little cousins it brought a smile to his face instead of complete misery and how he couldn’t wait to come home and hold Stiles in his arms again but after six months the letters stopped but Stiles keep hope that Derek would come back to him.

 

 

Six more months went by and Stiles slipped into a state of depression. He worked he ate and he slept. The pack tried holding him together but after a while they knew their presence and kind words were not enough to bring Stiles out of his slump but they stayed by his side helping him as much as they could through the darkness. 

Molly started taking Stiles to the park to get fresh air on the weekends because if she didn’t Stiles wouldn’t go outside. Nancy did his grocery shopping for him and his dad and the pack did store runs for him whenever he needed esstiels.

They would sit for a few hours and Molly would talk about her day and ask Stiles questions that he only answered with one or two words.

Then one day they were at the park and Molly had a break through with Stiles.

“Stiles talk to me babe.” Molly began

“There’s nothing to talk about Molls.”

“Stiles you’ve lost so much weight what happened about moving on and living your life for you.”

“I messed up and started to hope again.”

“What do you mean?”

“His letters damn it.”

“His damn letters Molls.

“He pushed his way back into my life and I started hoping again and then he was just gone, Its been a fucking year and not a damn word.”

“Stiles honey I’m so sorry but we really need you to come back to us.” Molly said holding onto Stiles’ hands.

“Fuck him for making me hope for a future that we didnt have Molly, Fuck him for making me believe that we could be a family.”

Stiles broke down in Molly’s arms. He cried so hard that his body started to shake. Molly was scared for him so she called Isaac. He told her the best thing she could do was try and calm him down and he and Scott were on their way.

Molly stayed with Stiles and tried her best to calm him down. His tears subsided and his body slowly stopped shaking and his breathing started to even out.

When the boys made it to the park Stiles was phycially weak and hiccuping. Scott and Isaac pulled him up into a tight hugged and helped him back to Molly’s car. They asked him if he wanted them to meet him at his place but he said no that he was just going to get some rest.

The boys were hesitate to leave but in the end agreed to make Stiles happy but they told him that they would be stopping by to check on him.

The next week Stiles thought it was time he and the pack get to the bottom od Derek’s diapperance off the face of the earth.  
It had been a year since they last heard from Derek so Stiles got the pack toegther and they went to Deaton to find out how they go about contacing Derek.

Deaton tells Stiles of a spell that should locate him but told him that he wasn’t ready to take on such power so quickly and without pratice. Stiles ignores Deaton’s warning and does it anyway. He almost dies but he pulls through and is able to feel Derek’s location.

They make a plan and get ready to set out on the serch for Derek but before they can pack up and leave Stiles receives a letter and a voicemail from Derek.

The letter tells Stiles that he’s sorry and that he loves him but he’s not coming back home and to not come looking for him. 

The voicemail is just to assure Stiles that this is what Derek wants

That was the last time Stiles cried because of Derek.

 

 

A year later and Stiles meets a man named Jason. 

He’s smart and funny and makes Stiles smile again.They go on coffee dates every morning before work. They call each other during their lunch breaks and make plans very weekend rather its going to see a movie r staying in.

After a month of dating he introduces the pack to Jason because he no longer can hide him from them. They are hesitate towards him at first but after a while they all take a liking towards him.

They start having double dates with Allison and Scott and sometimes Lydia and her boyfriend Ethan will tag along too.

Jason meets his dad and they hit it off from the start since Jason has a fascination with police work.

Before Stiles knows it its their one year anniversary and they move in together. 

Its been a little more than two years since Derek left.

Things stay quiet on the supernatural side and Stiles doesn’t think Jason needs to know their secret.

He asks Deaton why there’s been no attacks and Deaton says its because of Derek’s absence that outsiders no longer see the “Hale Pack” as a threat.

 

The pack is strong but without an Alpha it pretty much doesn’t matter. Deaton was right The outside world no longer sees them as a threat and they are left alone.

They struggled with Derek’s absence at first but relied on each other and they came out stronger for it. Lydia and Ethan were head over heels for each other and Boyd had met a girl who keep him smiling from ear to ear and Scott and Allison had gotten married and were planing a family together.

.

Stiles accepts Jason’s marriage proposal on their second year anniversary

 

.

“Babe what do I need to get from the store again.” Jason yelled before heading towards the front door.

“What am I to do with you Jase, I’ve told you six times already I need milk, eggs, flour and parsley for the dinner tonight.” Stiles yelled back.

“Sorry babe, I got it now so can I at least get a kiss future husband?” Jason asks with a smirk on his face.

Stiles comes into the living room, grabbing Jason by the neck and slamming their mouths together. Stiles fights for dominance and Jason quickly allows him the dominance he’s searching for. They pull away breathless and Stiles smacks Jason’s ass as he walks out the door.

Stiles has to make dinner for the pack and Jason is over two hours late with the key ingredients he needs. Stiles is frantic and getting more pissed as the seconds go by. He’s called Jason at least twenty times and it just keeps going to voicemail. The pack shows up starved and they have to order in.

Jason shows up a little after the packs leaves and says that he’s so sorry that something happened with the car and his phone died and he’ll make it up to Stiles.

Stiles just kisses him and warms his plate of food up and they watch some bad reality show in silence. 

“Hey babe I’m going to take a shower before bed, thanks for dinner.” Jason says as he gets up and gives Stiles a quick kiss.

Stiles cleans up Jason’s plate and takes it to the kitchen. He’s washing the few dishes when he hears this buzzing sound. He follows the buzzing sound and its Jason’s jacket thats buzzing over on the stool by the back door. Stiles checks his pockets and pulls out Jason’s phone.

Its a message. Stiles doesn’t check the message he just puts the phone back in the jacket. 

The phone that is fully charged except for half a bar.

Stiles gets in their bed and stares at the ceiling. He hears the shower stop and Jason’s shuffling around. The bed dips and Stiles evens out his breathing, Jason kisses him on the forehead and turns over.

“Hey Jase I thought you said your phone was dead.”

“I did say that.”

“Then why when I found it buzzng in your jacket it was basically fully charged.” Stiles said maintaining his cool.

“Babe I don- Oh I’m sorry I didn’t have any bars for service it wasn’t dead, Sorry I just got it mixed up when I was telling you what happened.”

“Oh Okay.”

“I love you Stiles.”

“I love you too Jase.”

After a few minutes Stiles hears the shift in Jason’s breathing and he relaxes.

Jason loves him and respects him and would never hurt him and that’s what Stiles knows, he doesn’t know why he was worried Jason was lying to him, he blames it on his overactive imagination. He turns over and wraps his body around his fiance and falls asleep peacefully.

 

A few weeks later they have a lunch date with Lydia and her boyfriend Ethan.

Jason doesn’t show up and doesn’t answer his phone.

He comes home and apologizes to Stiles telling him he forgot and that he has left his phone in the car while he was at work.

He makes it up to Stiles by taking him, Lydia and Ethan to the movies that night and let them pig out at the consesion stand.

 

One night Jason comes home while the pack is over watching movies.

Upon his entrance the werewolves heads snap up at Jason, He just gives them a small wav and heads upstairs.

Scott, Isaac and Boyd share a look and they ask Stiles to meet them outside to talk.

They tell him that Jason smells strongly of another person another man. That the smell was strong he had to at least be wrapped up in the man for his scent to be so strong on him.   
Stiles says that its probably just Mark the guy Jason works with.

Jason told Stiles all about Mark and that he had a boundary problem. He was a nice guy but he had no boundaries when it came to touching people which got him in trouble a lot at the office with his co workers. 

He told them to stop being drama queens and that everything was all good. The boys eyed Stiles but Stiles didn’t falter his stance so they let it go.

 

Two months before their wedding day Derek shows up on Stiles doorstep while Jason is at work.

Derek looks awful. He looks physically drained and his eyes are empty. 

Stiles pulls him in and sits him down on the couch and runs to get him a glass of water.

Derek drinks the entire glass and wraps his arms around Stiles, He looks so broken that Stiles returns the hug.

He tells Stiles that after leaving his mother’s old friend he was attacked by an Alpha pack on his way home. They told him that he either joined them or they come follow him Beacon Hills and make him an offer he wouldn't be able to turn down. 

He cried in Stiles arms saying sending him that letter and voice mail was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

After two years with bumping heads with the other Alpha’s and refusing to kill with them they decided he was no longer worthy of being an alpha so they tortured him for days and left him for dead or so they thought. Derek laid lifeless on the cold floor for hours covered in his own blood before he was able to barely lift himself up. It took him weeks but he made it back to his mother’s friend. She helped him heal, it took almost a year for his body to recover from what those alpha’s had done to him.

He told Stiles there were so many times were he just wanted to give in and just die but he knew that he had to make it back to him so that he could tell him the truth. He said he just couldn't die knowing that Stiles probably hated him and that he had deserted him yet again. So he kept pushing and he finally made it through.

Stiles cried and told Derek that he was getting married in two months. Derek wiped away his tears and told him that it was okay as long as he was happy everything would be okay.

He introduced Jason to Derek but left out the part of him being his ex. When they had family dinners Derek would show up and with a dish his mother use to make, he would always sit next to Stiles never touching but just letting him know he was there.

Jason was always on the other side of Stiles.

Derek and Stiles go on walks together talking about any and everything, they never touch.

Jason keeps missing important dates that they have had schedule for months. He misses the cake tasting and the wine tasting. Stiles brings Lydia and Allison instead.

He shows up at the venue an hour late blaming traffic and him and Stiles can’t agree on anything.

Its been three days since Stiles and Jason have actually talked to each other. Jason leaves for work early and comes home late. One day in stumbles in trying to be very quiet its the weekend before the wedding.

He takes a rushed shower and dresses quietly in the dark bedroom not wanting to wake Stiles and start another fight. He gets in the bed and turns to give a kiss to Stiles’ forehead but frowns when his lips are meet with nothing but air. 

He puts his hands out in search of Stiles’ body and he touches nothing but sheets and pillows. He gets up and turns the light on. Stiles is nowhere to be found. So he runs downstairs and checks everywhere and then he sees a piece of paper addressed to him.

‘Hey Jason I’m leaving you this letter because you probably forgot   
that this is my bachelor weekend wit the girls.  
I’ll be home Monday morning.  
Stiles’

Jason wonders why Stiles called him by his full name he hasn’t done that since they first started dating but he shrugs it off and goes back upstairs and goes to bed.

Stiles still isn’t home Monday afternoon. Jason calls Stiles but his phone is off and so are the girls phones. He calls Scott but gets no answer. He calls the sheriff and gets his voice mail. So he calls Nancy and the phone just rings and rings. Jason is staring to get worried. Where the hell is everyone.

He calls Molly and she answers in a rush and tells him she’s with Isaac and she can’t talk right now. She hangs up before he even got a word out.

So he waits around and Stiles finally calls him back. He tells him that the girls got comped a few more days at the hotel they were staying at. 

“Stiles we are getting married in three days you have to come home.”

“Don’t worry Jason I’ll be there the morning of, Think of this as my last big whoo rahh as a single man.”

“Stiles babe no you can-

“Sorry Jason the girls are getting impatience, I have to go.” and the phone lined went died.

Jason slammed down his phone and grabbed his keys.

Its not like he could go and get his fiance because he didn’t even know where the hell he was. So he drove to where he knew he could clear his head and stayed there until it was time to go back home Friday morning. 

He was actually dreaded going back. He was getting married in less then five hours and he wasn’t happy about it anymore, God how did h let t get his far.

He hadn’t talked to his fiance in about a week and things were just way too complicated. He really needed to talk to Stiles before the wedding hell after their talk there might not even be a wedding. 

He got dressed and made his way back to the home he shared with Stiles. When he got there it was still dark and quiet just how he lad left it three days ago. 

He made himself breakfast and checked his voice mail. It was a message from Stiles telling him that they were heading straight to the venue. So Jason made himself breakfast and braced himself for his talk with Stiles that he now had to wait to have with him until he got to the damn wedding.

 

Stiles and the pack had made it to the venue in record time. They were all still a little hung over the ones that could be and they were all laughing and joking with each other. The trip started out of just Stiles and the girls but then Isaac and Scott didn’t want to be left behind So it turned into a pack thing. and Boyd and Lydia brought their other halves.

They partied, they went sight seeing and stayed up all night and slept all day. It has been the best week Stiles had ever experienced in all his life.

Then Derek showed up and things took a turn for the worst. He had came to Stiles with something that Stiles already knew and before you knew it one thing led to another and Derek was staying in Stiles room with him. He joined in the festivities with the pack and for once they all felt whole again.

Then it was time to go back home and face the truth but Stiles knew that with his friends beside him he could do anything.

They were at the venue before Jason. No one was dressed for a wedding, they were just waiting on their cue from Stiles. Finally after two hours Jason arrived and he wasn't dressed either. All of their closest friends and family were their but the pack was going to take care of that for Stiles.

“Hey Jason.”

“Hey Stiles.”

“Why aren't you dressed.”

“I was going to ask you the same thing Stiles.”

“Stiles I think we need to talk.”

“I think we do.”

“I’m not ready to get married.”

“I kind of figured that Jason.”

“You seem unfazed about this, You aren't ready to get married either right?”

“I am but just not to you.” Stiles answered

“What?’ Jason asked with a confused face.

“I’m ready to be a husband and have a committed relationship with my husband but I figured out that, that man is just not you.”

Then Jason noticed movement in the corner of the room and Derek stepped forward.

“What the hell is he doing here.”

“He’s one of the reason’s would should have been had this conversation a long time ago.”

“Look Jason Before you I was with Derek for about seven years and then things happened and we broke up but I never stopped loving him and then we were on a path of getting back together and then he had to go away and I moved on or I thought I did with you.”

“Wow.” Was all Jason could say.

“You see Jason the reason I never called you out on your cheating was because I felt like I was cheating too with still being in love with Derek and then he came back and I knew I wanted to be with him more than ever but I just didn’t know how to come clean to you.”

“And No I never physically cheated but I was never yours mentally you know and I think thats just as bad as physically cheating on someone.”

“You knew?”

“I’m not stupid Jason and your not very good at hiding it either.”

“Stiles I’m so sorry it just happened and I love you but I think I’m in love with him more and I should have just been honest but I never wanted to hurt you and you make me happy too an-

“Hey its okay, Like I said we have both been in the wrong and you might hate me after I tell you this but my friends are out there telling your friends and family that the weddings off but don’t worry they’re telling everyone it was mutual.”

“Okay. Wait are they telling your guests too.”

Derek moved closer to Stiles and placed his hand on his shoulder for support as Stiles took a deep breath.

“This is the bad part while we were away Derek came and told me that he saw you with another man and I told him that I already knew, One thing led to another and we poured our hearts out to each other and we kind of got married at the resort we were staying at.”

Stiles watched as Jason’s eyes widen as his words sunk in.

“But like I said nothing physical has happened between us.” Stiles rushed out before Jason could get the wrong idea.

“So your already married to D-Derek.”

“Yeah I am but we want to make it official here at this wedding for my dad and Nancy you know.”

“Well then I guess that's that.” Jason turned to leave.

“Wait Jason I still love you and I want you to be happy okay and I really don’t want you to hate me.”

“I know Stiles and I’m glad you found what your looking for because I’ve noticed our entire relationship it was like you've been holding back waiting on something and well I guess you've found it.” Jason said motioning towards Derek.

“Thank you Jase.”

“Your welcome Stiles, Goodbye and oh I could never hate a amazing man like you, Good luck.” Jason turned and walked out of Stiles’ life.

 

 

EPILOGUE 

 

They have been married for three years and their relationship isn’t always sunshine and rainbows but they love each other and that's all that matter’s right?

 

Their relationship this time around is more like fireworks and explosives but in a good way of course.

They rarely argue, instead they sit down and talk about whats bothering them.

They take turns cooking dinner and make sure they show their love rather then just say it.

They have twin sons who are turning one in a few weeks. Their surrogate was Sarah the old friend of Derek’s mother. 

Benjamin is a werewolf while Max is human. They tell them everyday that no matter their differences they are two of the most special boys in the world and they love them more than life itself.

When the are ready for their third child Stiles will be the donor that time around.

The twins are already best friend with with Stephanie.( Scott and Allison’s daughter.) They fight over which one gets to protect her even though she’s a year older and a lot tougher than both of them.

“Babe have you seen my shoes.”

“My God Der I put you entire outfit together and you can’t find your shoes we should have been gone an hour ago.”

“I’m sorry Stiles I could have sworn I left them by the bed.”

“Well check the boys room, You know Benji likes to wear your big boy shoes.”

Derek finished buttoning up his tux and ran towards the boys room down the hall and sure enough his shoes were right there. It still surprised him to this day how Stiles always had the answer for everything in their lives. Derek knew he would be lost without him. He slipped his shoes on and ran downstairs to finish helping Stiles dress the boys. They looked adorable in their mini tuxes.

All that was left was their jackets and Derek put those on while Stiles gathered their bags and they were out the door.

“Stiles were the hell are you.” Lydia bit out.

“We are on our way sorry Derek couldn’t find his shoes.”

“God what would he do without you.”

“I know right.”

“Well hurry up we need the ring bearers here like now to go over the routine.”

“Okay okay give us ten minutes.”

“Okay.”

“Bye Lyds.”

They made it to the church in eight minutes thanks to the escort by a friendly sheriff. They ran through the routine twice and it was flawless. Everyone took their places and waited for that familiar song to start playing. When they heard it everyone turned and down came Molly in all her beautiful glory.

She was six months pregnant and absolutely glowing. The wedding went off without a hitch and the reception was even better.

Uncle Boyd and his girlfriend Misty were showing the twins how to dance with Stephanie. Derek watched in awe as his son’s faces lit up when Boyd lifted them both on each one of his shoulders.

“Hey there handsome.” Stiles whispered in his ear.

Derek pulled him from behind him and sat him in his lap.

“Hey there gorgeous where did you run off too.”

“I just had to take care of some things.”

“What things.”

“Its a surprise Der.”

“Can you give me a hint.”

“Absolutely not, you’ll just have to wait and see when we get home.”

“But what about the boys?”

Stiles didn't answer just pulled him into a sweet and gentle kiss where their lips molded together and their tongues danced perfectly in sync.

“Umm not to ruin the moment but we’re heading out now so we can wind the kids down.” Scott interrupted.

“Kids?” Derek asked

“Yeah looks like you got Stiles here all to yourself tonight.” Scott laughed as he joined Boyd and Allison in rounding up the kids and getting them into the car.

“Well looks like my husband still has a few tricks up his sleeve.” Derek smirked

“Oh Der you have no idea whats in store for you.”

“Are you talking about for tonight?”

“You wish babe, I’m talking about forever.” Stiles says with a smirk and grabs Derek’s hand and leads the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. Its been a long journey and so much love and thank you to the ones who have taken it with me. I love you all :)


End file.
